


Crazy

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commitment comes in all kinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Commitment

“Thanks for coming with me Edward,” Jacob said softly as Edward drove up the road that led to the dark building looming in front of them.   
  
“I admit I was confused when you said you were coming here… but this isn’t a place I would think one would normally come for a community service project.”   
  
“Yeah… about that, I lied.”   
  
Edward quirked an eyebrow as he pulled into a parking space. Jacob was good at hiding his thoughts when he wanted to be but usually when something troubled him this much he projected his thoughts quite easily. “Then why are we here?”   
  
Jacob stared up at the building silently. “To visit someone.”  
  
“Who?”   
  
“Seth.”   
  
Edward blinked and his gaze went to the building in front of them. “Why is Seth in a place like _this_?”   
  
Jacob bit his lip and shook his head. “Let’s go.” He got out of the car before Edward could stop him. Edward frowned before following him; he quickly made his way to Jacob’s side and took his hand. Jacob sighed and they walked up the stairs, past a sign that read **Wesley Mental Institution**.   
  
The moment they stepped through the door Edward’s mind was assaulted with the uncontrollable thoughts of the mentally insane. He stumbled a little but Jacob’s hand in his kept him from getting lost in the sea of confusion. Jacob spoke to the nurse at the desk and moments later they were led to a small room. Somehow being in this room helped and Edward let out an unneeded sigh of relief.   
  
“We’ll bring the patient in soon.”   
  
Jacob nodded. “Thanks.”   
  
“Jacob, you didn’t answer my question.”   
  
“What question?”   
  
“Why is Seth here… in a mental institution?”   
  
Jacob was quiet for a moment before he finally answered. “Because I put him here.”   
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“I committed Seth to this place,” Jacob replied. “After Bella died… when you guys left… he went, well crazy. I could never figure out why, he refused to talk to me.”   
  
“But Seth always looked up to you.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
The door opened letting in the same nurse from before and a boy Edward barely recognized. Seth’s face, and his whole body for that matter, was thin. His hair was long and unkempt. There was a slightly crazed look in his eyes. Edward took a step forward and Seth’s eyes landed on him. The crazed look went to pure happiness and Seth ran embracing him.   
  
“You came!”   
  
“Seth?” Jacob questioned. Seth ignored him and looked up at Edward.   
  
“I’ve been waiting and waiting. I knew you would come for me. I knew you couldn’t stay away. Saying you didn’t want me… it was a lie!”   
  
“Seth?”   
  
“Why say my name like you don’t know me? Jasper… it’s me, Seth, your imprint.”


End file.
